Starfire's Sweet 16
by Teen Titans 11
Summary: It is Starfire's 16th birthday party. It was a suprise for her but when RedX kidnaps her in the middle of her party things go wrong. Read to find out. R&R NO FLAMES! RedX.Star.Rob Rav.BB.Terra
1. Starfire's sweet 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

Summary: It is Starfire's 16th birthday. She through her friends had forgotten. When she is the last one home from a recent battle she opened the big steel doors and all the Titans yelled "Surprise!" In the middle of her party Starfire is kidnapped by Red-X. All the Titans heard him say before her left off was "Starfire" and then he whispered into her ear something that the other Titans couldn't hear then they heard him say "Past." What does Red-X want with Starfire read to find out.

**Starfire's Sweet 16**

Starfire had just gotten back from that evenings battle. She was the last one home and all the Titans were all ready in side. Starfire was confused why all of the Titans had all rushed back in such a hurry. Starfire went to the doors but they were locked. This made Starfire even more confused. "_Why have my friends locked me out? Are they hiding something from me?" _Starfire thought in her head trying to figure out why the door was locked. All the sudden Starfire heard commotion coming from inside. She tried to open the doors again and they swung open. She walked in and noticed that all of the lights were out.

"Hello? Friends?" Starfire called out into the blank room with her with her bright green eyes lighting up the way. She took a couple of steps and tripped over one of Raven's books. Raven had dropped the book earlier when the siren sounded and she had to rush to battle and did not get to put her book anywhere. Starfire flew forward and her face landed in something Smooth, creamy, and moist.

All of the sudden all of the lights came on blinding Starfire. She heard voices scream "Surprise!" She looked up and saw Beastboy, Cyborg, Raven, and Robin all standing in front of her. They were all smiling ever Raven. Robin was holding a round white thing with a face print in it.

"Well I guess we can still have a party with out a cake." Robin giggled looking at Starfire with his million dollar smile.

"Oh, sorry." Starfire said turning red and trying to get the cake out of her auburn hair.

"Well I guess lets get this party started." Raven suggested, and she was starting to blush. All of the Titans just started at Raven.

"Well who wants some cake?" Beastboy asked trying to direct the attention to him and off of Raven. Raven flashed a smile at Beastboy. Beastboy blushed. He took a knife and tried to cut around Starfire's face print. "Anyone."

"Beastboy, you might want to look at the cake." Robin stated, he pointed at the cake and started to laugh.

"Oh, there is only enough for one person." Beastboy said looking down at the very small piece of cake.

"You have it; you took the time to cut it, so you can eat it." Starfire offered generosity and looking at the little piece of cake and then at Beastboy.

"Thanks!" Beastboy said taking the whole cake in stead of the small piece and all at once shoved it into his mouth.

"Beastboy, I think you may have eaten the wrong piece." Cyborg murmured and he started to laugh hysterically. Then all of the other Titans joined in laughing. Beastboy just realized what the other Titans were laughing about and he rushed to the bathroom as fast as lighting. All the other Titans slowly stopped there laughter. Robin was the first he walked over to where the last little piece of cake was and picked it up and started to walk toward Starfire.

"Here you eat it. It is your birthday and it only comes once a year." Robin offered and put the small piece of cake in Starfire's hands. He also handed her a fork. Starfire took the fork and smiled as far as her lips would go. She went to eat the cake when Robin said "But don't eat it yet! At least until we sing to you." Robin pulled Starfire's hand away from the cake and Starfire placed the fork on the plate next to the cake. Robin slid his hand down Starfire's arm until he reached her hand. He held it gently. "Let's go sing to Starfire now guys." Robin said still holding Starfire's hand and walking toward the kitchen. Starfire followed his lead. All the other Titans followed them into the kitchen even Beastboy he felt better now.

"Don't they look so cute toghter?" Cyborg murmured into Beastboy's ear. Starfire over heard and she turned red, but she ignored them and pretended she didn't heard them and just kept walking. Raven came up and started to talk to Starfire. Starfire let go of Robin's hand. Robin tried to inch more toward Starfire but she moved away and shot him a dirty look. Robin walked at a slower pace and ended up walking next to Cyborg.

"Having some girl problems?" Cyborg mocked and jabbed him with his elbow into Robin's left side.

"Starfire is not my girlfriend!" Robin shouted but not loud enough for Starfire to hear, he turned fire engine red.

"Dude, you can't full me. I may be half Robot but I'm not dumb." Cyborg said looking at Robin as if he was insane.

"How would you know anything about love anyway?" Robin mocked under his breath and he started to chill down a little. Starfire heard the word love and turned around to see if something was wrong.

"Is every thing ok Robin?" Starfire asked looking at Robin with a sad look on her face.

"Yes Star, of course." Robin said turning more red then before. Starfire didn't say anything else she turned around and continued her conversation with Raven.

"Look, I've been there before just trust me on this you have to make the first move before another boy comes into her life and it becomes too late." Cyborg said walking at a faster pace and catching up to Raven and Starfire and joined in there conversation. They finally reached the kitchen. Everyone went to the table and sat down. Starfire sat on the very end Robin was on her Right side and Beastboy on her left, Raven sat next to Beastboy and Cyborg next to Robin. Cyborg nudged Robin toward Starfire. Starfire looked at Robin to see why he had hit her.

"So Star, are you ready to sing?" Robin asked not knowing what else to say.

"Yes let's!" Starfire said in a very cheerful voice. Cyborg put the little piece of cake in front of her. He tried to fit 16 candles on it and he managed to. Cyborg lit all the candles and turned out the lights.

"Let's sing on three. One, two, three." Cyborg said starting every one to sing.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday Starfire, happy birthday to you." All the Titans sang together.

"Starfire make a wish and blow out the candles." Robin told her before Starfire blew out the candles.

"_I Wish..." _ Starfire through to her self when she was interrupted by the kitchen door slamming open and a cloud of smoke came rushing in. A scream was let out. The cloud of smoke started to slowly vanish.

"Oh no!" Raven said looking up and seeing that Starfire was not there.

"Starfire!" Robin screamed and looked frantically around the room for Starfire. He look at the fridge and saw a note written in big letters. It read "_Don't try to find me you will never guess where I am. Starfire is in good hands.(At least for now) P.S is you come looking for us I will hurt Starfire. Have a good day. Red-X" _

"Red-X!" Robin screamed throwing the letter to the floor.

What is Red-X planning to do with Starfire and what are the other Titans going to do about it? Please Review if I get at least 5 reviews I will update so please review it will mean a lot to me. NO FLAMES! Kidnaps


	2. Disater Date

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

Summary: In the last chapter Starfire was kidnapped by Red-X and disappeared with out any explanation. The only thing left at the scene of the crime was a note that Robin had found and that made him very angry. Red-X took Starfire to his place where he was staying about 200 feet below the earth. Red-X had accused Starfire of a crime. What is that crime? What will Robin do about Red-X taking his girl. Read to find out. Please don't forget to review. NO FLAMES!

Dedications: RedXStarRob - Thank you so much for the great Review! Also thank you Mochalvr for the awesome review it was so nice and thoughtful.

**Chapter 2- Disaster Date**

Starfire had passed out when she saw Red-X and he took her home to his house and laid her on his couch with chains and everything possible to try to restrain her. She finally woke up about 8:00am the next morning. Red-X watched her through out the night just to make sure she didn't get away.

"Starfire, Starfire, wake up!" Red-X said calmly his voice echoed through the room.

"What?" Starfire asked his voice sounded drowsy her auburn hair was a mess and all in her face and she couldn't see where she was only she could feel something cold touching her arms and she could hear a voice coming from behind her.

"You're safe with me." Red-X said standing behind Starfire and putting his right hand on her left shoulder.

"Robin?" Starfire said cheering up thinking that it was his voice that she was hearing. "Oh Robin, I'm so happy you're here. What happened last night? All I remember is a face with a big Red-X on it."

"Robin! I never want to hear that name as long as you are with me. I feel so insulted when you call me that." Red-X screamed and put his hand under Starfire's chin and turned her head toward him and he pushed her hair out of her face.

Starfire opened her eyes slowly. She only could make out a little red blob in front of her. In about five seconds she finally realized who was in front of her. "RED-X!" Starfire shouted and tried to stand up and fight him but could not because she was in chains. "What do you want with me? Where are we and why are there candles?"

"Silly Starfire, you know what's going on." Red-X stated and he pushed Starfire back into her seat.

""No, I don't know what's going on, what is going on?" Starfire was so confused she was talking in circles.

"Ugh, must I explain everything. Remember when I said that the only crime you committed was not going out with me?" Red-X said in a cocky voice looking Starfire directly in the eye and she turned away.

"No, I do not recall you saying that. What is this date you Earth people speak of?" Starfire said when she knew Red-X said that but she was just denying that because she didn't want to hear what he was going to say next.

"Well anyway, since you committed a crime you are going to make up for it so I'm taking you on a date." Red-X said putting his finger under her chin and turning her head at him.

"A DATE!" Starfire screamed, she was in shock she would have never thought that he would have said that.

"Yes, a date. You and going to like it there is nothing you can do. Those chains on you are Starfire proof." Red-X said his finger still under Starfire's chin. Starfire's eyes started glowing green and her eyes zapped Red-X's finger and he screamed and took his hand off of Starfire's chin and held it in his other hand. Starfire smiled at him as if she was innocent and nothing had happen.

"You good for nothing…" Red-X started saying but he remembered that he was on a date. "I mean precious little thing."

"What? But..." Starfire stated saying when Red-X cut her off and he started talking.

"Just be quiet and let's get back to the date." Red-X demanded Starfire.

"We were never on a date!" Starfire said her voice boomed through the tiny room and the candle's went out.

"Sit down now!" Red-X said putting each of his hands on Starfire's shoulders and pushing her down into the seat.

"You are hurting me." Starfire said slouching down into her seat and she put a very sad look on her face.

"Just be quiet and I will not hurt you." Red-X threatened Starfire and he sat down in the chair directly across from Starfire. Red-X lit the candles again and went into the kitchen to get the dinner. Starfire just remembered that she had her Teen Titans transmitter on her and she could just reach the button for help. She pressed the big red button and hoped that the Titans would get there soon before Red-X hurt her.

"I'm back; we are going to have pancakes for dinner." Red-X said putting a plate of fresh hot stack of pancakes in front of Starfire and put a fork in front of her.

"_How am I going to eat if I am all chained up?" _Starfire thought to her self and them she said it out loud. "How do you expect me to eat if my hands are chained up and I can not pick up the fork."

"Eat with your face. If you don't you will not have any dinner." Red-X said knowing that Starfire had to eat.

Starfire had to eat so she lowered her head to the pancakes and took a big bite. She started to chew when she tasted a nasty taste in her mouth. She spit out the pancake.

"Yuck! These are the grossest pancakes I have ever tasted!" Starfire said scraping her tongue with her teeth trying to get the awful taste out of her moth.

"Gross? This is the best meal I have ever made in days!" Red-X said standing up and taking Starfire's plate away from her and tasting one of her pancakes. "Yuck!" Red-X said also spitting out the pancake and wiping it off his tongue.

"OK, so maybe it's not that good." Red-X stated and threw both off the plates away. "Well let's get on with our date."

"I AM NOT ON A DATE!" Starfire screamed and wondered how she ever got her self into this mess.

Red-X dimmed the lights and pulled his chair next to Starfire's.

"STOP!" Starfire screamed again and she rocked her chair and Red-X's chair and he fell to the floor.

"If you don't knock this off, I'll? I'll? I'll hurt Robin! I know you don't want that do you?" Red-X said.

"Leave Robin out of this!" Starfire hollered at Red-X.

"If you don't do what I say I'll hurt him and I mean that." Red-X said.

"I'll do what you say, just please don't harm Robin." Starfire pleaded and fell of her chair onto her knees next to Red-X's feet.

"I know something romantic! Let's dance." Red-X said pulling Starfire up to her feet. He pulled out a dusty radio and put in a cd that looked like it was from the 1960's. He turned it to song number three. It was a slow song.

"Dance with me." Red-X said pulling Starfire to him as close as possible. He went to kiss her when someone entered the room.

"Get your dirty hands off of her now!" The voice said as it was getting closer.

"Who are you?" Red-X asked he couldn't see who was talking.

"Robin!" Starfire shouted and she ran to Robin and she kissed him on the cheek lightly. Robin had a dreamy look on his face and he just stood there.

"What do you want me and Starfire were just on a date." Red-X said grabbing Starfire and throwing her into a corner near him.

"Stop hurting her!" Robin yelled and he pinned Red-X to the wall with his bostaff.

What will happen to Red-X and Robin. Who will end up with Starfire. Read the next chapter to find out what happens. Please review. I need at least eight reviews to update. Have a good day.


	3. Broken maybe forever

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Summary: Robin finally found Red-X and he has him right where he wants him. But when Red-X plays one of his tricks he gets away with Starfire again. Red-X teleports him and Starfire to an ally way and he forces Starfire to make out with him. Robin finally locates Starfire and walks into the ally way and sees them making out. Robin bursts out in anger because he thinks that what she was doing was all her idea so Robin runs back to the Titans Tower with his heart broken. Please don't forget to review. NO FLAMES!**

**Dedications: StarSoSweet thank you for the nice comment and I promise that I will try to get Terra in here as soon as possible, like the seventh chapter. Also I would like to thank Kaliaradia for the nice compliment and RedXStarRob again your reviews are so nice please review again.**

**Chapter 3- Broken Maybe Forever **

Robin still had Red-X pinned to the wall with his bo-staff.

"So what are you waiting for? Aren't you going to finish me off?" Red-X asked he was not trying to escape and just stood there.

"First I have some questions. What do you want with Starfire?" Robin asked and he loosened the bo-staff so that he could talk.

"I don't want anything with her; we were just simply just on a date I said that already." Red-X said mocking Robin and he took to his advantage when Robin loosened the bo-staff he tried to get away. But it failed and Robin pushed him against the wall harder.

"What did you do to her?" Robin said getting even more frustrated then before.

"Don't worry Romeo, I didn't hurt her in any way possible we were just having a good time on our date." Red-X said and he managed to pry the bo-staff off of him and Robin lowered it to his side.

"We were not on a date!" Starfire screamed and then her eyes glowed green and two green streams of light came out of her eyes and she managed to break out of her chains. She then ran to Robin's side and hid behind him.

"Get away from her!" Red-X shouted and he shot Robin with one of his Red-X things and it pinned Robin to the wall. Red-X grabbed Starfire by the wrist and wouldn't let go.

"You are hurting me." Starfire said and her hands lit up with Star bolts and she zapped Red-X with her opposite hand that he was not holding and he let go of her and he put his left hand in his right hand because he was hurting.

"You little monster!" Red-X said and he shot Starfire with something out of his belt and it tangled her and her star bolts could not free her. Red-X then walked over to where Robin was pinned to the wall.

"Well Robin it's our time to go, bye, bye." Red-X said and he grabbed Starfire and he took a little round thing from his belt and he threw it to the ground. It was a smoke bomb.

"Robin!" Starfire screamed in horror and that was the last word Starfire said before she vanished with Red-X again.

"Starfire!" Robin screamed back and he finally broke free of the big Red-X. The big cloud of smoke vanished in about a minute or so. Robin was heart broken knowing that Red-X had Starfire with him again and he could make her do what ever he wanted he to do. Robin slowly made his way back to the Titans Tower to tell the other remaining Titans what had happened. Robin finally arrived at the Titans Tower.

"So how did everything go?" Beastboy, Raven, and Cyborg all asked at the same time all curious to know what happened. Robin just looked at them like he didn't know what they were talking about.

"Dude, like… where is Starfire? Didn't you go to get her?" Beastboy asked and he searched the room with his eyes to see if he could spot her.

"I… I… I couldn't get her in time Red-X took off with her again." Robin replied sadly and his eyes started to water. He looked away from the other Titans.

"So what happened?" Beastboy asked anxiously and stood in Robin's face.

"Well… I finally found Starfire and…" Robin explained everything that had happened that night.

"Whoa!" Raven said in shock and Beastboy and Cyborg were just staring at Robin.

"You have to go find her before something happens to her, again." Cyborg said.

"I know but Red-X smashed her transmitter and I don't even know where to start.

"Maybe they went back to Red-X's place why don't you start there." Raven suggested.

"I don't know… but I guess that's the best place to start I will not return until I find her. If I need back up be ready." Robin said and he turned around and headed out the door again and went to Red-X's hide out. There was no buddy there so he just walked around Jump City that whole night.

Red-X on the other hand teleported him and Starfire to a dark alley way where he knew that Robin would never look.

"So finally we are all alone." Red-X said pulling Starfire toward him.

"Get off of me!" Starfire screamed and banged her head against Red-X's to get him away from her.

"You are so feisty. I like that come here." Red-X said and pulled Starfire against him and he locked lips with her and forced her to stay there. Robin walked around the corner and saw them kissing.

"Starfire?" Robin asked he was so confused. When Red-X heard Robin's voice he immediately stopped kissing Starfire and pushed her away.

"Starfire what are you doing?" Red-X said accusing Starfire of kissing him and he wanted to get Robin jealous so that he could have Starfire all for him self.

"Star, how could you do this to me!" Robin shouted and his eyes started filling up with water.

"Robin! It's not what it looks like." Starfire said she started to tear and she took a couple steps toward Robin.

"Then what it is? How could you do this to me behind my back!" Robin screamed and his eyes started to tear and water started flowing down his cheeks.

"Red-X forced me two I swear!" Starfire said and she tried to get near Robin but he kept backing away.

"That's it I had enough with your lies!" Robin said and he turned around and ran the other way. Starfire tried to follow him but Red-X grabbed her and yanked her back.

"Robin!" Starfire screamed and feel to her knees and she cried hysterically.

"Now that he's out of the way... where were we? Oh yeah I remember." Red-X said and he brought Starfire to her knees and locked lips with her again. Starfire's eyes lit up and she zapped Red-X away from her.

"Get away from me! This is your entire fault! Look what you have done to me and Robin!" Starfire said and walked toward Rex-X and she was zapping Red-X repetitively.

"Knock it off." Red-X said and he released a thing from his belt and it wrapped around Starfire's eyes.

"I…I… I can't see a thing!" Starfire said and she was walking in circles and she hit the dumpster and she feel into it. "Yuck!"

"Let's go some place different." Red-X said and he pushed a button on his belt and him and Starfire just vanished. On the other hand Robin went back to the Titans Tower. Robin opened the front door and walked in. All the Titans rushed to the door to greet Starfire.

"Where is Starfire?" Raven asked and she walked around Robin in a circle to see if she was standing behind him.

"I don't want to talk about it." Robin said in a low voice and he stood there still crying a little bit.

"You returned again with out Starfire? Why?" Beastboy asked and got up in Robin's face. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Robin screamed and ran off toward his room. When he got there he went inside and slammed the door shut.

Can Robin's heart ever be repaired from the loss he has had. Will Robin ever have the courage to forgive Starfire and fight to get her back. Where has Red-X taken Starfire. Read to find out in the next chapter. Please don't forget to review it would mean a lot to me. NO FLAMES! Have a nice day.


	4. The kiss that wrecked it all

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Summary: In the last chapter Robin finds Starfire kissing Red-X. He thinks that it is Starfire's idea and he gets upset and runs back to the Titans tower. He goes into his room and starts crying. Raven tries to comfort him and Robin lets his emotions get to him. He starts to kiss Raven thinking that she is Starfire. Robin makes a huge mistake. Some buddy walks in on them. Who is it? Read to find out what happens between Starfire and Robin and what Red-X is doing to the Teen Titans. Please don't forget to review. NO FLAMES!**

**Question: Almost every body asked in there reviews for chapter 3 why did Robin not believe Starfire. He didn't believe Starfire because he knew that Starfire would never do something like that and she had the strength to get away but she chose not to. **

**Dedications: **

**RedXStarRob: thanks again… it's a please to have you review you have reviewed all of my chapters and no one else has reviewed all other three chapter so I just want to say thanks.**

**StarSoSweet: Also I want to thank you because you reviewed two out of four chapter's thanks. Also I would like to thank **

**Writinglover: Well here's the next chapter I hope you like it and please review I love that your hooked that makes me feel so good. The review was wonderful thank you. **

**The kiss that wrecked it all**

"Raven maybe you can calm him down?" Beastboy said.

"Why don't…" Raven started saying and she turned around and Beastboy and Cyborg disappeared. "Must I do everything?" Raven walked into Robin's room and Robin was sitting at his desk looking at a picture of Starfire. "Robin?" Raven said and she startled Robin and he shoved the picture into his desk.

"Could you please knock before you come in!" Robin hollered at Raven.

"I'm sorry; I just wanted to know if you want to… talk or something?" Raven said and she sat next to Robin on the ground.

"No I don't want to talk about it. It is too sad to say, all I can say is that I am heart broken about what I saw tonight." Robin said and he turned away from Raven and rested his head on his hand.

"Please, maybe if you talk about it you will feel better." Raven said and she put her hand on Robin's back.

"No! I don't want to talk and never touch me again!" Robin said and he spun around on his chair and hit Raven's hand. Raven jerked her hand away and put it behind her back. "I am so sorry! I am just thinking about Starfire and I am getting all up set and you are just trying to help… and I… hurt you." Robin said slowing down at the end realizing he had just hurt Raven. Raven started to walk backwards toward the door.

"I will come check on you later I guess…" Raven said and she backed up into a corner. Robin got up and walked toward her.

"Raven… I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. I would not want to hurt anyone you know that." Robin said and he put out a hand slowly to Raven.

"Get away!" Raven screamed and Robin stuff was flying all around the room.

"Starfire?" Robin asked confused because he thought he was seeing Starfire but he saw Raven with her hands glowing black. "Oh Starfire, I'm so glad that you are home I had the worst dream about us." Robin said and he walked toward Raven more.

"Starfire? I'm Raven Starfire is still missing remember I came in here to talk to you and make you feel better. I think I'll go now." Raven said and she started to run toward the door but Robin blocked her off.

"Star, you're acting really strange? Maybe this will make you feel better." Robin said and he started making out with Raven. Raven just went along with it and knew if that made Robin feel better why not do what he wants. Robin pushed Raven up against the wall and all the sudden Robin's bedroom door opened. Beastboy walked in.

Beastboy looked all around the room and saw Raven and Robin.

"Raven!" Beastboy screamed and ripped Robin off of Raven. "How could you do this to me!"

"I swear it's not what it looks like!" Raven said and her face was blank form the way Beastboy was looking at her.

"Then what is it?" Beastboy asked trying to get out the words and he was sobbing.

"Well…" Raven sutured and tried to find a good excuse.

"So, what really happened between you and Robin tonight? I want the truth." Beastboy asked and his eyes started filling up with tears. Robin just stood there silent.

"Um…" Raven said and she could not find an answer to give Beastboy.

"It was your fault wasn't it!" Beastboy screamed and tears streamed down his eyes. Then he ran out of the room.

"Beastboy!" Raven screamed and ran after him but Robin grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "This is all your fault!" Raven hollered at Robin and she whacked him in the side of the face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen. I found Starfire last night before I came home to Titans Tower." Robin said in a calm voice holding his face where Raven had whacked him and he didn't smack her back because he knew he deserved it.

"Then why did you let it happen!" Raven said and things were flying all over the place. Raven's eyes were glowing blacks and one tear came down her face.

"Please calm down! I will explain every thing that happened last night." Robin said and pushed Raven down to the ground.

"Well I found Starfire and Red-X in an ally way last night making out. I know it was Starfire's fault because she could have fought him off but she didn't. I don't know what to think any more." Robin said sadly and tears also came down his eyes.

"Robin, maybe your begin over reactive." Raven said putting her hand on Robin's hand. "Remember what Beastboy accused me of doing but it wasn't either of our faults. It was emotions getting to us. Maybe it wasn't Starfire's fault."

"I never through about it that way." Robin said now realizing that he could have made a big mistake.

"You have to go find her again, and this time let her explain." Raven said and she gave Robin a slight smile.

"I have made a big mistake!" Robin said and hurried out of the room. He came back in for a brief moment. "Are you going to be ok working things out with Beastboy?"

"Yea. Just go find Starfire before she gets hurt! Hurry!" Raven said and gave a flip of her hand. Robin ran out the door and darted out of Titans tower. He just stood out side Titans tower.

"_Wait…I don't even know where to start. I'll go look the last place I found her in that dark alleyway." _Robin through to him self and then went to Jump City.

"Get off of me! You ruined my relationship with Robin!" Starfire screamed angrier then ever.

"Sit still! Robin will never forgive you so what's the big deal. No one will every know to look for you here. We are under water no one could every find us." Red-X said and he was wrapping more chains around Starfire.

"I have given up all hope." Starfire said putting her head down and tears strolled down her eyes.

"Good, good, good that's what I like to hear." Red-X said he was done putting chains on Starfire.

"There is nothing you can do to make me like you! Robin will find me and rescue me!" Starfire hollered and hit Red-X with one of her eye starbolts. In that moment a whole busted through the side of there hide out and water rushed in. Red-X grabbed Starfire and transported them to a new hide out.

"Were safe now." Red-X said holding Starfire in his hands. Her feet were facing toward his face. Starfire kicked him in the face and feel to the ground.

"Get your disusing hand's off of her!" A voice yelled from behind Red-X.

"Who dares to talk to me like that?" Red-X said turning around. "Oh it's you again. Didn't you get the hint last time to leave me and Starfire alone."

"Robin!" Starfire screamed and scrambled to her feet and went to Robin's side. She gave Robin a light kiss on the lips. Robin pushed Starfire away and looked at her like she was insane.

Poll:

Question: Who would you like to see get back toghter first?

Robin and Starfire

Raven and Beastboy

Poll 2: Should I bring Terra into this story?

Yes

No

Let me choose

**Why did Robin push Starfire away? Can Raven ever explain to Beastboy what really happened or can they never repair there relationship. Will Robin ever have the courage to forgive Starfire. Read the next chapter to find out. Please review I need 10 reviews to update to my next chapter. NO FLAMES! **


	5. Jealously Interferes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Summary: Last chapter Beastboy found Raven kissing Robin on accident. They were not going out they just let there emotions get to the. When Robin in convinced that Starfire was not kissing Red-X on purpose he sets out to find her once again. Raven is left all alone with Cyborg and Beastboy in the Tower. But when Beastboy gets up set and runs away Raven is heart broken. Raven goes to try to find Beastboy and when she finds him there is disaster. He is with another girl. Terra. (She didn't betray the titans yet and still was a Teen Titan.) Read to find out. Please don't forget to review. NO FLAMES! I need 10 reviews to update. **

**Sorry: I'm sorry I haven't been able to update lately. I just finally got a boyfriend and I have been spending all my time with him. I also will not be updating for another week and a half because of school. I will update as soon as I possibly can.**

**Dedications: Kim the anonymous- I am taking your advice and doing Raven and Beastboy first and save the best for last. **

**RedXStarRob- Also thank you your review is very kind please review my chapter 5 it would mean a lot to me. I hope you like this chapter.**

**CatGirl R and S Fan: Thank you also for your review I am very pleased that you like my story.**

**Skuller31- Also I am going to do Beastboy and Raven first to make it a little more interesting. I hope you like my 5th chapter I would love it if you did my poll again.**

**Jealously Interferes**

Raven walked around Titans Tower for hours searching for Beastboy. Her long bluish/purplish cape dragged behind her. Her hood was down and she searched the whole house top to bottom. Cyborg was standing neat her eating ribs that he had just recently just made on the grill. Finally Raven made the decision to ask Cyborg is he ha seen Beastboy.

"Cyborg have you seen Beastboy at all today?" Raven asked Cyborg and she stood next to his side folding her arms.

"Yeah, he left this morning around 9:00. I would have told you sooner but I was having to much fun watching you run around the Tower tearing up everything in your path." Cyborg replied putting a giant smile on his face and rubbing his head with his dirty barbeque sauce hands. Raven was so furious everything was flying everywhere. She managed to gain control again and calm down enough to talk.

"Thanks for your help!" Raven said under her breath and she turned around and walked out of the Tower. Cyborg shrugged and he gobbled down all of his Ribs and then went to go play video games. Raven walked out side and sighed and took a deep breath. She did not know where to start so stood there and chucked rocks into the water.

"_Where do I start I'm not very familiar where Beastboy likes to go so I really don't know where to start. Well I do know he likes to eat pizza why don't I start at that pizza place." _Raven through to her self and she levitated off the ground and flew toward Jump City. She reached Jump city and was in the entrance of the pizza place. She landed and walked inside. She took a couple of steps in and everybody directed there attention to her.

"What?" Raven shrugged and she mumbled and she turned around and walked out of the pizzeria. She knew that if Beastboy was in there he would have stood up for her. Raven sat down on a park bench that was right out side the pizza place. She decided to get up and just walk around town maybe hoping to spot Beastboy. She walked for about half a mile and spotted a café. The name of the café was familiar but Raven could not remember where she had heard it from. Then it hit her she remembered that Beastboy had mentioned it when he was telling her and the other Titans what had happened the night Terra and him were on a date. She walked in to see maybe Beastboy had gone in there to eat or get a drink. She looked around and saw green pointy ears sitting at the counter with a blond sitting next to him. She walked closer to get a better view of who it was. The blond put money on the counter and turned around and so did the other person.

"Terra!" Raven screamed and the whole room looked at Raven. Beastboy looked up to see who screamed and he saw Raven. (I'm sorry for the people that didn't want me to bring Terra into this but I think I can make it very interesting so please just read the rest.)

"Raven?" Beastboy said surprised he didn't think Raven would go looking for him.

"Raven? Hey, I haven't seen you for a long time." Terra also said shocked that Raven was here. She waved at Raven vigorously.

"Raven what are you doing here? Terra don't you want to say high to Brain?" Beastboy said and he pushed Terra behind the counter and into the nearest room.

"But who's…" Terra started saying but Beastboy cut her off.

"Just go!" Beastboy said and closed the door.

"Terra? How did Terra get here?" Raven said in a calm voice and looked over at the door that Terra was behind.

"Well I came in here to get lunch and I saw Terra at the counter so I sat with her and kept her company. Why is that a problem?" Beastboy asked and he raised his eye brows and folder his arms.

"No… not at all I don't care." Raven said and she turned bright red and she pulled her hood over her head.

"Well good! You are dating Robin anyway." Beastboy said and he looked away from Raven.

"Robin! I'm not dating Robin! It was an accident I promise, we let our emotions get to us, and we are no more than good friends." Raven said and she reached her hand out to Beastboy. He immediately pulled away.

"I still don't believe you. I'm here with Terra and going to leave with her." Beastboy said and he went into the room Terra was in and he opened the door and pulled her out.

"I was talking to Georgia." Terra said and Beastboy was dragging her out the door. She waved goodbye to Georgia and just went with what Beastboy was doing. Raven followed.

"I'm not lying! I swear!" Raven begged and pleaded and she grabbed onto Beastboys arm.

"Terra take us somewhere else!" Beastboy demanded and he pulled out of Ravens grip and folded his arms and turned around. Terra eyes glowed yellow and the ground beneath her broke. Terra rose up into the air.

"I'm sorry Raven." Terra said quietly so only Raven heard her.

"Robin what is wrong?" Starfire asked as she was confused as why Robin had pushed her away. Red-X stood close by to make sure Robin could not escape with Starfire.

"I want to hear the truth." Robin said and Starfire smiled at Robin.

"I promise Red-X was forcing me to…" Starfire was trying to explain the truth but Red-X cut in he didn't want them getting back toghter.

"Can't you just leave us alone for one day? Starfire loves me and she admitted it this morning." Red-X said and he went up to Starfire and kissed her on the cheek and held her tight in his grasp. Robin didn't know who to believe anymore. Starfire was just standing there as Red-X kissed her and then he made his way over to her lips. Starfire got angry and threw him off of her. Red-X took something of his belt and shot Starfire with it.

"Robin." Starfire said quietly and she collapsed to the ground.

Poll 1: What is a good way to get Terra out of the story?

Make Beastboy and Raven kiss and make her see and run off.

Make her leave and say she wants Raven and Beastboy to sort out there problem.

Let me make it a surprise.

**What will happen to Raven can she ever truly explain her self to Beastboy about what really happened that night? Can Starfire ever get the chance to explain to Robin why she was kissing Red-X? Will Terra ruin Beastboy and Ravens relation ship or will she just become Beastboys best friend? Read the next chapter to fins out. Please review if you want me to update. 10 reviews to update please. NO FLAMES! (I will try to get Terra out of the story as soon as possible, until I find a good way to get her out.)**


	6. Realtionships start to look better

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Summary: In the last chapter Beastboy ran away from the Titans Tower because he saw Raven kissing Robin. Raven went in search of him and when she finally found him again he was still with Terra. Raven tried to explain her self to Beastboy but he would not listen. Beastboy again took off with out any explanation and Raven was out again searching for him. Finally she looked in the last place she least expected him. Raven was very upset when she found him. What had Beastboy done now to get Raven upset? Will Beastboy and Raven get back together or will Terra remain in the picture? Read to find out what happens. Please do not forget to review. I need nine reviews to update. NO FLAMES! **

**Apologies: I'm very, very, very sorry that I have not updated in a while. High school is really tough and you get a lot of homework over the weekends and on the school days so I had to cram to type this. Also I was waiting to get nine reviews to update. It might be a little while again before I update but if I get nine reviews fast ill update fast I promise. I will update as soon as I get a chance. Again I am sorry I haven't up dated. **

**Dedications: **

**Moondust161: Thank you for waiting for me to update I am very sorry and here is the continence of my story, please read and enjoy. **

**Silver slytherin serpent: Also thank you for your review but I don't get what you said you want Star and Robin what? Anyway please enjoy my 6th chapter. **

**Cutieangel-54: Thanks for saying that my story is good. I will try to take Terra out as soon as possible. **

**Relationships start to look better**

It was night time in Jump City. The Stars we out and the chirping of the bugs filled the night time sky. Raven walked around in the darkness searching for Beastboy using the moonlight as her guide. She had searched for hours but still no sign of Beastboy or Terra. She continued her search but still did not have any luck, finally she was just about to give up that night when she looked in the last place she through she would find him. "_Maybe Beastboy took Terra to the…" _Raven started to say to her self when a scream interrupted her thinking. Raven ran over to see where the scream had came from.

"Oh Beastboy!" Terra said and she threw her arms around Beastboy. Beastboy hugged her back. Raven was fuming with furry, she was mad that Beastboy had left her for that blond headed freak. Raven stood from a distance and watched them hug. They were at the carnival where Beastboy had taken Terra on there first date.

"So Terra, what do you want to go on now?" Beastboy asked and he let go of Terra.

"Bumper Cars!" Terra screamed and grabbed Beastboy's and pulled him in the direction of the bumper cars. Raven followed quietly behind the two. Beastboy and Terra finally reached the bumper cars and they did not suspect that Raven was there.

"May I help you get into your car miss?" Beastboy offered jokingly.

"Yes you may sir, it will be you pleasure." Terra replied and Beastboy opened the door of the bumper car and Terra sat down. Beastboy than rushed over to the control panel and turned on the bumper cars. He ran and sat down in a bumper car. The bumper cars started and Terra and Beastboy started to collide cars with each other.

"Wee!" Terra yelped excited. Raven watched from a distance and than she got a great plan. Azarth-mention-zintos Raven chanted and she pointed me hang toward Terra's bumper car. All the sudden all the wheels on Terra's bumper locked up and Terra was sliding all over the place.

"Terra!" Beastboy screamed and he stopped his car. Terra was spinning out of control and than her car flipped over and flung Terra out of it. Beastboy screamed again and jumped out of his car to Terra's side.

"Terra! Are you ok?" Beastboy said hovering over Terra and looking all over to see if she was hurt.

"I'm ok, really I am ok." Terra said and she tried to get to her feet. Beastboy helped her up.

"What that over there?" Terra said pointing to Raven.

"Raven?" Beastboy said shocked that she had found him.

"Beastboy it has been a long night, I think I am going to go now." Terra said and tried to get out of Beastboy's grip.

"No! You are to hurt to go anywhere I will not risk it." Beastboy said and he restrained Terra so she couldn't move.

"You need to sort out your problem with Raven! I will be ok I promise." Terra said and she let out a scream and a rock came out of the ground and in between her and Beastboy and he finally let go of her he had no choice.

"Terra no!" Beastboy said and when he tried to chase after her, she was gone already. Raven just stood there motionless staring at Beastboy in astonishment.

"Everything that happened tonight was your entire fault!" Beastboy said and he walked over to where Raven was standing and stood right in her face. He huffed and Raven steeped back and tripped and fell. "Why Raven? Why did you do this to me? First you break me heart and then when I was happy with Terra you also took her away!"

"I'm sorry." Raven mumbled and she had tears running down her cheek.

"You're sorry! That's it your sorry! After everything you just put me through I can never forgive you. You hurt me so bad and nothing can ever repair the damage to my heart!" Beastboy screamed angrily flailing his arms around and tears were also streaming down his cheek.

"I only did because I…" Raven started to say but stopped thinking about what was going to come out of her mouth.

"What Raven! Why did you do it?" Beastboy asked still crying slightly his eyes were bloodshot.

"Because I love you!" Raven blurted out and she stood up and threw her arms around Beastboy. "All I want to do is be with you, I would never want to hurt you in anyway." Beastboy stopped talking his mouth wide open and he allowed Raven to hug him.

"Raven I love you to, but why did you kiss Robin if you love me?" Beastboy asked frustrated he pushed Raven away and looked at her with sad eyes.

"I was trying to explain before but you wouldn't listen." Raven said and she looked at the ground avoiding eye contact with Beastboy.

"I'm sorry please explain." Beastboy answered in a low voice.

"It was an accident and Robin and I were just comforting each other…" Raven explained the whole story and Beastboy finally understood.

"I am so sorry Raven I did not listen to you before, I guess I overreacted." Beastboy said feeling ashamed of himself and feeling very guilty.

"Want to ride some rides." Raven asked and she put a smile one her face and she put Beastboy hand in hers and she lead him over toward the big wheel.

Red-X had just sedated Starfire and Robin was not going to go for that. Robin stood still for a minute to see what Red-X would do. He picked Starfire up in his hands. Robin reached into his pocket and pulled out a bugarang.

"Think fast!" Robin shouted at Red-X and he threw the bugarang at Red-X's hand.

"Ouch!" Red-X screamed and he dropped Starfire and she landed on the ground on her side it was not a far drop so it didn't hurt her at all. Robin ran up and picked Starfire up while Red-X was not looking.

"I guess you will not need her anymore." Robin said with a smirk on his face and he held Starfire in his arms. Robin dropped a smoke bomb and he disappeared with Starfire. Red-X was furious.

"Where am I?" Starfire asked blinking her eyes and adjusting to the sun light.

"You're safe." Robin said leaning over and giving Starfire a light kiss on the forehead.

**Poll: Should I make more Raven and Beastboy conflicts?**

**No**

**Yes**

**What will happen to Starfire and Robin? Will Red-X get his hands on Starfire again and steal her away once again from Robin? Will Raven and Beastboys relationship work out and will they get back toghter? Read the next chapter to find out. I need 9 reviews to update. NO FLAMES! Have a good day. **


	7. Happy endings form once again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Summary: In the last chapter Terra did see Raven and Beatboy kiss and that is what made her go away forever. Beatboy finally is giving Raven a chance to explain her self and Beastboy is happy to have Raven back in his life. On the other hand Robin finally got Starfire back and Red-X is not happy about that one bit. Robin is also going to let Starfire explain and the relationship between them is looking a lot better and the future seems brighter. Red-X is plotting how he is going to get Starfire back. But Robin will not give her up this time and he will do everything in his will power to make sure she stays with him and never leaves again. See what will happen between Starfire, Robin, and Red-X. **

**Dedications: **

**Molchalvr: Thank you for once again reviewing. I am so sorry I have not been able to update in over a month. I hope you enjoy my seventh chapter. **

**Thebiggestfan: Thank you for also reviewing. I promise I will make Raven and Beastboy kiss again. But I am going to put more Starfire/Robin fluff more. But Raven and Beastboy will also be included in the story still. Please enjoy this chapter.**

**Writinglover: I am sorry for making you wait so long to update. I am very sorry that I couldn't update on time. As I said before high school is so hard and with Christmas they are overloading us with homework and tests. They are trying to get as much in as possible as they can. In the next two weeks I am going to try to update my 8th chapter. But thank you so much for your gracious review I love you talking your time to read my story. Thank you, and enjoy my 7th chapter. **

**RedXStarRob: Thanks again for review my chapters. You are the only one who has kept up reading all of my chapters and reviewing them all. I am sorry I have waited over one and a half months with out updating but here finally is my 7th chapter enjoy and review. **

**Starfire+Robin Fan: Also thank you for reviewing all my last three chapters. I will not have Terra come back in. And there might be Rae. And BB fluff. I will make sure they get toghter. Thanks again and review.**

**Moondust161: Thank you also for your review. I am glad you are pleased with it. I am sorry I also have kept you waiting. Enjoy. **

**Chelsea: Last but not least also thank you for reviewing and I am so happy to hear you like my story and want to read more. Please enjoy this chapter and I will try to get my 8th chapter up as soon as possible.**

**Happy endings form once again**

Everyone just got home from a long night and everyone was safely home and together; Beastboy, Raven, Robin, and Starfire. Robin was carrying Starfire in his arms whilst Raven was carrying Beastboy with her telekinesis; Beastboy woke up.

"What's going on?" Beastboy asked, in a voice you get when you first wake up, a groggy, raspy tone. He glanced around the room looking at Starfire in Robin's arms. Beastboy looked up at Raven.

"Ah!" Beastboy screamed and hopped out of Ravens arms. Starfire stirred in Robin's arms and slowly opened her eyes. "Sorry," Beastboy apologized.

"Hey Star," Robin said as he stroked Starfire's head with the hand that was under her head. ,"you've been sleeping for a long time." He said smiling at her in a caring way.

"Red-X…Red-X…Red-X…" Starfire mumbled, then turned her head to the side looking at Raven and Beastboy standing next to each other.

"You're safe now. Red-X isn't here. You'll be safe with us." Robin said trying to put Starfire down and get her to stand on her feet.

"Ah!" Starfire screamed and her feet slid out from underneath her.

"Here let me help." Robin offered, he helped Starfire up and stopped her from falling.

"Thank you." Starfire said, she looked at Robin smiling and blushing a little bit.

"Well it's late. Beastboy and I are going to bed." Raven said taking Beastboys hand

in hers and leading him up to his bedroom.

"Yeah it is getting late, want to go up to bed?" Robin asked Starfire still holding her in

place so she didn't slip again.

Starfire nodded slowly, Robin picked her back up carefully acting as if she was

porcelain and could be easily broken. He carried her up a flight of stairs and walked

down the long hallway until he reached Starfires pink room. Robin gently put Starfire

under the pink sheets, covered her whole body and tucked her in. He kissed her lightly on

the forehead and turned on a light on her nightstand that was very weak.

"Good night my alien princess." Robin said in a soothing, calming voice.

"Please stay." Starfire said and she reached for Robin and she got his wrist, her hands

weak and trembling. "Please, I want to make sure Red-X doesn't come back."

"I am sure he is not, but if you want me to stay for a little while I will." Robin sat down

by Starfire and worked his way under her covers his body touching hers lightly. Starfire

moved over closer to him and leaned her head on his chest. Robin put his hand on

Starfires head and soon they were both fast asleep.

I will get Starfire back with everything I have, Red-X thought to himself as he lay out a piece of paper, it was composed of detailed drawings and schematics. Now which one can use...this one yes! I will get Starfire back and silly little Robin is not going to stop me any more, I will have her, she will be mine. Red-X said in his head to himself self consciously as pointed to the plan that said plan #335. I will go now, it's the perfect chance. Red-X gathered a whole bunch of items up that he would use to get Starfire back. He finished gathering the supplies and darted out the door. 

"_Ah! I got here just in time!" _Red-X thought to himself and he peered into Starfires window. _"Perfect" _Red-X got onto Starfires ledge and pried it open and slowly slid himself in and closed it behind him not making any noise. Robin started to shift and open his eyes slowly. Red-X quickly darted for Starfires closet. Robin sat up.

"Ah" Robin let out a moan of relief and looked down at Starfire still asleep on his abs. He slowly stroked her head and thought deeply. _"What did I ever do to deserve such a great girl?" _ Robin smiled thinking about it. Red-X moved slightly in the closet shifting to get comfortable. "What was that!" Robin blurted out darting his eyes franticly around the room.

"Robin what did you hear?" Starfire asked in a groggy voice and she sat up next to Robin and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I thought I hear something coming from…" Robin started saying and he got up and Starfires head plummeting to the bed. He walked over to the closet and opened the door.

"Robin?" Starfire said confused what Robin was doing.

"Never mind, I thought I hear something coming from the closet but I guess I was wrong." Robin said with a smirk on his face and he rubbed his head. Red-X had used his stick pads on his fingers and feet to stick to the ceiling of the closet.

"Robin, are you ok? You seem a little jumpy." Starfire asked and she was still wrapped in the blankets and Robin went over and sat next to her.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just thought I hear something and it made me a little nervous." Robin stuttered and he shifted uneasily on the bed, his eyes still darting around the room.

"I am still tired, do you want to go back to bed?" Starfire asked lying back down and heaving the heavy pink quilt on her. "Please." Starfire asked and fluttered her eyes lashes and gave a wide smile.

"Sure" Robin replied smiling back and he lay back down also and pulled the blankets over himself. Starfire wrapped her arm around Robin and closed her eyes, slowly falling back asleep.

"Poor saps." Red-X muffled under his breath and he was still on the ceiling of the closet watching Robin and Starfire until they fell asleep.

"What was that!" Robin and Starfire both screamed at the same time and shot upright in bed.

"I don't know it sound like it came from in this room." Robin said shoving Starfire aside and slowly getting up out of bed. Robin walked cautiously around the room lifting everything up to see what caused the noise. He slowly made his way to the closet and reached for the handle…

**Poll: Should Red-X be discovered right away and Robin and Red-X have a huge battle over Starfire or should Red-X disappear and Robin and Starfire get more time to be toghter. **

**The first one**

**The second one**

**I pick and make it a surprise.**

**I am very sorry for it begin so short with all the stuff in my school going on I only got about a free hour to type this, I promise I will try to have to eight chapter up as soon as possible and make it twice as long so you can enjoy more. Please don't forget to review, the more reviews I get the faster I will update.**


	8. Fight for Starfire

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans

Summary: In the last chapter Robin got Starfire back and they got to spend more time together before Robin heard a disturbance and he made an attempt to locate it. But little did he know it was Red-X spying on them and by accident stepping on a hanger lying on the floor. Robin got up to investigate and left off where he turned the knob. To his surprise Red-X is was gone, so he went back to spending time with Starfire. Will they ever find Red-X again? Will he try and get revenge and take Starfire back, or will it result in a big fight between Robin and Red-X? Read to find out! No flames please

Dedications: Thank you to all who reviewed my story and who has took their time to read it.

Fight for Starfire

Robin turned the knob and flung open the door, running into the room flicking on the light. Bringing his fists to his chest in a ready to fight position. No sign of anyone, letting his guard down he went back to Starfire with a startled expression on his face.

"Oh Robin, see I told you there was nothing in there." Starfire said in a cheery tone. Floating a couple inches above her bed.

"There was something in there and I heard it, so did you." Robin said coldly turning his back to Starfire not wanting to see the expression on her face. Slowly she returned to her starting position on the bed.

"Robin I…" Starfire Started to say when Cyborg and Beastboy bolted into the room chasing each other. Beastboy morphing and hitting into things, breaking a lamp. They ran around for two minutes before realizing where they finally were.

"Oh hi guys!" Beastboy said embarrassed, inching toward the door for a quick escape.

"Hi." Starfire replied back slowly turning her head to look at Robins face.

"Umm… we were just you know…chasing each other around a little, the usual." Beastboy said trying to break the silence rocking back and forth on his heels uneasy staring at the floor.

"Were we interrupting something?" Cyborg added moving closer to the Beastboy and they both inched toward the door.

"Nothing at…" Starfire was cut off mid sentence.

"What's that Raven? You need to talk? Ok I'm coming!" Beastboy said talking to imaginary voices and moved a couple more feet toward the open door. "Well looks like we have to go, see you later bye!" They both ran out without another word. Starfire and Robin just stared at each other in bewilderment thinking what to say next.

"So…" Robin managed to spit a word into the air.

"Lets go somewhere where we can be more alone." Starfire suggested tilting her head toward the door.

"Ok but on one condition, you have to give me a kiss first." Robin said his smile grew with every word. Giving her a silly look gesturing her to come to him. She smiled back and slowly walked toward him teasing him. "Are you teasing me?" He said flashing an even bigger grin and playfully crossed his arms.

"Maybe…" Starfire said her voice trailed off. Getting within reaching distance she took a hold part of his cape and pulled him to her. He stepped toward her, she stepped back until she was against her wall with nowhere else to go.

"Your enjoying teasing me aren't you?" Robin sarcastically said taking another step toward her. Without protest she leaned into him and when he leaned in pulled away. "Teaser." Robin said showing signs of frustration. He put his hand up against her where he knew she couldn't pull away. Leaning in again he noticed Starfire pull in her lips, sadness crossing her face. Puzzled Robin looked into her eyes and saw Raven's reflection.

"Hey Raven." Robin said spinning around to see Ravens face greeting her. Silence filled the air an uncomfortable feeling surrounding the room. Glancing over at Starfire he noticed she was staring at her thumbs trying to let the redness of her face fade.

"Uhh… I've got to go meditate." Raven said suddenly disappearing out of the door way in the blink of an eye. Robin looked at Starfire again noticing the loneliness in her eyes. Sensing it he reached out his hand and placed it over hers. She put her other hand on his face and held it there closing her eyes.

"Star what's wrong?" Robin asked cocking his head to the side; Starfire opened her eyes noticing the concern on his face. She started to think of Red-X.

"Oh nothing is wrong Robin, I am with you why would something be wrong?" Starfire questioned trying to hide what she was thinking. "I'm just thinking about…" She stopped mid sentence and stared blankly at the wall.

"About what?" Robin said urging her words on. The smile quickly fading from his lips.

"About Red-X… When I looked at you I thought you look like him a little, he took off his mask for me…" Starfire said slowly trying to recall the memory. Turning her head away from Robin so he wouldn't see her blush from the mention of Red-X.

"Why didn't you mention this to me before?" Robin asked hurt in his voice.

"I don't think it would matter…" Starfire said trying to cover up the fear in her voice and she leaned into Robin. He pulled away just staring in shock at her.

"You know it's important to me, and what do you mean he took off his mask? You saw who he was?" Robin questioned demanding her answers. He grabbed her upper arm tight so she couldn't slip out of his grip. She flinched and pulled back but he wouldn't let go.

"I don't know if it was a dream or not, Red-X poured something down my throat and next thing I knew he had his mask off smiling down at me." Starfire said trying to get the image clear in her mind. Tears welded in her eyes and she frowned ashamed.

"Poured something down your throat?" Robin said echoing her statement back at her. Slowly letting his grip go on her, he let his hand slide down to meet hers. Starfire eyed it cautiously. The room seemed to grow cold with anticipation. Starfire sat motionless her eyes fixed on Robins hand on top of hers. Tears sliding down her checks in streaks onto her pink sheets. Robin's eyes softened. "Star what did he do before he poured it down your throat?"

"He just talked about how his capture of me was successful and talked to himself mumbling. Couldn't really understand a lot." Starfire said the tears subsiding.

"You have to remember more! I have to know all the facts to keep you safe!" Robin said losing his temper at her. Starfire tried to shrink down so she could try to hide herself from his fierce gaze.

"I'm sorry Robin, but there is nothing more I remember." Starfire said trying to get him to calm down. Robin stood up without saying another word stormed over to the door. Looked one final time at Starfire slammed the door and out of view. Shocked Starfire sat on her bed with her mouth open looking at the door. Lying back onto her bed grabbing a near by pillow and covering her face. Screaming into it to release all her anger and frustration at her own mind. Uncovering her eyes, she squeezes the pillow and throws it hard at the door. Causing the walls to rattle

* * *

Storming down the hallways causing the lights to shake, Robin furiously pounded his feet into the ground on the way to his room. Raven and Beastboy see him go by and stare at each other both silently asking each other "What just happened?"

"I wonder what his problem is, she must have said something to get him that mad. Maybe he asked her out and she flat out said no." Beastboy said thinking of possible reasons for him to be that mad. Seconds later a crash on Starfire's door made them both look in the opposite direction.

"Starfire must be mad too, what could have happened…" Raven said also trying to think of possibilities.

"Maybe I should talk to Robin…" Beastboy suggested looking in the direction Robin stormed off in.

"I don't think that's a good idea, you know how he gets when he's angry blows up on anyone in sight, let him cool down for a little while. Then go see what happened." Raven said calmly. Beastboy kept staring trying to figure out what to do. Cyborg walked into the room taking a seat next to Raven.

"What's their problem? Yum! BBQ ribs, my favorite!" Cyborg said eyeballing the ribs. Picking up each one carefully inspecting it then shoving the whole thing down his throat. Wide-eyed Raven and Beastboy watched as Cyborg gobble his food down in seconds. "What? Why are you both staring at me?" Cyborg asked after finishing off all the ribs on the plate. Raven and Beastboy just shook there heads not saying a word.

"I should probably go check on Robin now, he must have cooled down." Beastboy said pushing his chair away from the counter and hopping down for his feet to meet the floor. Swiftly making his way to Robin's room. The big steal door between them.

"Robin? Robin?" Beastboy asked banging on the door.

"What do you want?" Robin said coldly from inside.

"Just to talk man chill, what happened earlier with Starfire why was she so upset and you angry?" Beastboy said careful to choose his words trying not to anger Robin anymore. Quickly the door opened and Robin snatched Beastboy inside.

"Why does everyone care? Why can't you all just mind your own business sometimes?" Robin demanded turning his back, facing the wall.

"Because we care, is that such a bad crime?" Beastboy said raising his voice.

"Well it has nothing concerning you but I just found out something that Starfire has kept secret from us and she wouldn't tell me much, says she doesn't remember. But I think she does but doesn't want to tell or talk about it." Robin said remembering the earlier conversation with Starfire and what had got his so angry. "I don't think I did the right thing by storming out on her like that though." Robin added taking responsibility for his own actions.

"Wait what? She told you something that was kept secret? Well what did she tell you?" Beastboy asked anxious to get the answer. Robin turned back around to face Beastboy.

"Nothing that she thinks is important, but she said that when she was captured by Red-X when he took her to his lair, he poured something down her throat and she said that he took off his mask. But she can't remember if it was just a dream or actually happened. All she remembers is that one-minute he had his mask on and the next it's off. And worst of all she said he looks exactly like me. Now tell me this makes sense to you." Robin said all in one breath looking at Beastboy for clues to his reaction.

"Wow and she kept this from us the whole time? I wonder why. She must of have a good reason maybe not wanting to upset you or get you angry like you are now." Beastboy said lowering his voice thinking.

"I don't know." Robin said his anger draining out of him.

"Well Red-X must have had something planned, wonder what was in the thing he poured down her throat." Beastboy pondered out loud.

"I should go apologize to her, I think I made her really upset." Robin said turning to face the door and started toward it. Beastboy reached out placing his hand on his shoulder for reassurance. Robin smiled and kept walking. Approaching the door Robin heard laughter coming out from under the door. Cautiously Robin approached the door. Putting his ear on it to hear who was laughing inside. It had grown quiet inside the room.

"Starfire? Starfire? Are you in there?" Robin asked knocking loudly on the door. No reply. Staring blankly at the door Robin decided what he should do next.

"Robin!" A scream came loudly from inside the room. Furious Robin kicked and punched at the door until it caved in enough for him to get inside. Glancing around the room he notices Starfire pushed up against the wall Red-X pressed up to her.

"Get off of her!" Robin screams running full force at him. Right before Robin gets to him Red-X kisses Starfire. Angering Robin even more. Knocking Red-X off his feet Robin takes a blow to Red-X's side. Starfire startled just stays against the wall watching the fight precede not wanting to get involved. Red-X now in a clump on the floor clutching his right side sits there astonished. Robin his hands balled into fists walks over to where Red-X is lying.

"Haha Robin I got to kiss her before you ever did, boohoo…" Red-X started to say not begin able to finish his sentence, Robin standing over him beating his face and chest. With one swift kick Red-X flew Robin across the room hitting the opposite wall. Immediately Robin got up and stood his ground. Red-X no longer clutching his side digs in his pocket and pulls out a big ink Red-X. Throwing it at Robin pinning him to the wall. Smirking Red-X walks over to Robin. Patting him on the face knowing that he is helpless. Furious Robin bite his hand. Tearing a part of Red-x's glove off. Struggling to get free Robin uses all his power to try and break through the embrace.

"Save your strength chicken legs, you'll never break through…" Red-X started to say when Robin finally broke it and nailed him in the face with a hard fist. Red-X's mask now dented in the left eye struggles to see Robin clearly. Nervously glancing around the room Red-X tries to find someway to escape Robin's blows. Brining out the metal pole Robin runs again at Red-X missing and putting a puncture in the wall. Dodging the hit Red-X surprised he barely was almost just hit, swiftly runs to the window. With a high kick Robin kicks Red-X out the window. The window shatters sending shards of glass flying in every direction. Some heading in Starfire's direction. Her hands now glowing an eerie green ready to blast the bits away. Sending the shards away from her face. Shocked that Red-X had just been flung out the window she stands still feeling helpless. Robin stands on the windowsill looking down as Red-X hangs on for dear life by one hand.

"Don't struggle to hard, you might slip." Robin said smiling with full sarcasm. Pretending he takes his foot and puts it on Red-X's hand faking to push him off.

"Please! Don't! You can't just let me die like this!" Red-X pleaded with actual meaning in his voice. Robin looks up considering his options and why he shouldn't just push Red-X off the edge while he could and end this whole thing. Red-X's face priceless actually begging for something he has no control over. Briefly looking down Robin sees a foot coming quickly at his face. Crouching down on the windowsill in a frog pose Red-X looks at Robin not moving on the floor. Just the occasional rise and fall of his chest. Satisfied he stands and walks over to Starfire a smug look crossing his face. Starfire trying to cower into a corner knowing what is to come next. Anger raging inside her growing with every step Red-X took toward her. Her eyes started to glow bright green then her hands followed with big green orbs forming around them. Caught off guard Starfire starts throwing orbs of light at him. Stumbling back trying to fight them off he takes out a weird looking thing from out of his pocket throwing it at Starfire's arm. Paralyzing her one arm frozen to all movement. Stunned she stares at her arm, glancing over at Robin to still see him lying motionless on the floor. With her other still good arm she aims one at Robin. Hoping to wake him up to get him to help her. Letting one fly landing right next to his face. Robin stirs and looks up at Starfire confused. Coming back to reality Robin notices Starfire in trouble and jumps to his feet wobbling a little to the side. Retrieving his metal pole from the wall. He runs over to Starfire getting in the middle of her and Red-X.

"Robin to the rescue, isn't that nice him always fighting your battles for you." Red-X said looking directly at Robin an annoyed looked on his face. Starfire now having enough of this, her eyes glowing shoots a big beam of light at Red-X. Robin startled from the sudden ray of light cutting close to his side. Red-X now again thrown to the floor lies there for a delayed moment. Looking at the doorway now Raven, Beastboy and Cyborg join them. All racing into the room to help battle and fight off the enemy. Red-X now knowing he's defeated and out numbered stands up and drops his weapons. Starfire and Robin confused look behind them and see their team members smiling back at them.

"Its over." Robin states running at Red-X one final time sending him flying out the window again. All running to the window to see him descending then disappear into mid air. "He's got more tricks then I ever imagined." Robin said not happy about him getting away again.

"Your safe again for the time begin." Robin says to Starfire wrapping his arms around her so happy to have her safe and to himself again. Embraced in a hug, which seems to seem like forever the two smile and giggle.

"Thank you so much." Starfire said into Robins ear squeezing tighter and holding onto him firmer. Robin now letting good Starfire, a little anger restoring to his face. Remembering the reality that just happened.

"Now what happened what did he want?" Robin asked shaking Starfire her expression emotionless.

"I don't know…" Starfire said lying not wanting to tell Robin the real truth. "He really said he wanted to eliminate you so he could have me all to him self. He said and I was the one who was going to do it. The stuff he poured down my throat put something into me that lets him see where I am. And when he kissed me made me the stuff activate." Starfire thought to her self-tears streaming down her cheeks.

"What's wrong? Did he say something or do something to hurt you?" Robin said now fully concerned. Starfire just collapsing into full-blown sobs into Robin's chest. "Robin just chill, she's had a long day let her rest." Cyborg said and he started to walk out of the room. Raven and Beastboy followed frowns on their faces. Robin guided Starfire over to her bed slowly placing her down and taking her face into his hands. "I'm so sorry." Starfire said her last statement before falling into a deep sleep. Bewildered Robin just stares at his little tamerian girl her chest rising in falling under the covers. Wondering what she knows that he doesn't. He was determined to get answers out of her but not sure how to yet. Knowing she wouldn't willingly talk he would have to forcefully get answers out of her but how. Contemplating his ideas he stands up and walks out of the room. Slowly turning back he's got the perfect idea. Smiling he knows he will get answers confident strides out of the room. A smile creeping across his lips. He knows know he has lots of work to do. But for now he knows he will let her sleep until tomorrow what really awaits her… 

I'm sorry it took so long for me to update but here it is and extra long then I was suppose to make it so enjoy and hope you liked it. Please read and review, always appreciated. I am working on getting a 9th chapter up soon to come!


End file.
